Conflicto
by Kokoro-Mitsune
Summary: Una chica algo friki, amante del anime y manga, despierta en su anime favorito: Naruto, por azares del destino ella comienza una aventura entre Konoha. Sin embargo tal vez haya complicaciones en su llegada a este mundo, muchos problemas y una vida pasada tendrá que resolver. ¿Especial? tal vez, ¿encontrara el amor? muy probable...


Ash esto es un gran fastidio, escuchar a tus padres decir siempre lo mismo como si no tuvieran otra cosa que decir, un martirio cada día de mi vida. Y lo peor teniendo a dos hermanos gemelos que son los consentidos de Mami y Papi, ya no los aguanto, en primera estos dos mocosos que tengo de hermanos me pidieron que les hiciera su tarea, obvio que yo me opuse digo ¿porque lo haría? ¿que gano con eso? pero ahí van estos dos de metiche y le dicen a mis padres que les he dicho cuanta cursilería agg los odio en verdad, odio esta familia.

No los escuchaba en realidad, los ignoraba con cara de fastidio, pero ya verán mocosos engreídos pronto me las pagaran, soy muy buena vengandome así que esta no sería la primera vez que se escapan de mí. Subí a mi habitación puesto que me habían castigado y posteriormente me mandaron a mi cuarto como si una niñita de 10 años fuera. Ya tengo 15 años, ¿no me pueden tratar como una adulta? pero no, al menos no en esta familia.

Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, tsk como los odio en verdad, ya me tienen harta; pero respire profundo y divague esas ideas, así que mejor para calmar el estrés y el enojo, me hundiré con un maratón de anime. Toda mi felicidad estaba con el anime, mi única salida de esta realidad es el anime de Naruto, desde que tengo memoria mi abuela, a quien fue la única que ame de verdad, me había mostrado lo emocionante que puede ser el anime.

Al principio pensaba que estaba algo obsesiva pero luego me entró curiosidad y me empezo a gustar, claro que a mis padres no les gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo con mi abuela tanto era así que me prohibieron verla. Pero hasta que mi abuela murio me dejaron verla, nunca los perdonaré por prohibirme verla.

Volviendo a la actualidad, miraba Naruto desde el principio, claro que era la décima vez o tal vez más que la veo, nunca me aburre volverla a ver. Comenzaba a tener sueño así que me puse mi piyama, tengo por suerte que mi cama este cerca de una ventana que me permite ver la luna, de alguna forma siempre veía la luna y le contaba muchas cosas, como si esta me entendiera pero era algo que hacía con mi abuela. Aunque de día siempre le sonrio al sol, mencionando diversas cosas que me gustaría hacer...lo se ¿raro no?, pero me sentía escuchada por ambos astros.

-Que hermosa estas Luna, ojala yo tambien brillara así como tu o como el Sol, tan relucientes ante todo. Así tal vez consiga novio .-bromee.- pero me gustaría tener la misma libertad que ustedes tienen...

Cerraba lentamente los ojos y le di una ultima sonrisa a la luna, en un reflejo pude ver que ¿brillaba? bueno para que hacerle tanto deje caer en los brazos de morfeo...

[...]

Desperté con algo de dolor en mi espalda y con un poco de frío, abrí de a poco mis ojos extrañamente había mucha luz, entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor y me quede con la boca abierta...estaba ¿en un bosque?

-¿Que?...-estaba muy confundida me levante con cuidado y mire a mi alrededor.- extrañamente me parece familiar .-susurraba para mi misma

Miraba mientras veía como algunos pequeños animales me ¿miraban?

-*que raros están* .-pense extrañada

Cuando me di cuenta di un saltito...

-¿Eh? ¿¡EH!?

Me mire de arriba a abajo, mi cuerpo ahora era pequeño y mire detenidamente mi mano, estaba más blanca...

-¿Como rayos parezco ahora una niña? .-me pregunte confundida, respire profundo calmandome.- okey a ver tranquila, serena morena y calmada, a encontrar un lugar cercano si es posible.- di un paso y me resbale.- tch mi naricita.- mire con lo que me había tropezado y era...¿mi cabello?.- okey esto ya es demasiado extraño

Mi cabello estaba muy largo, de hecho esta tan largo que me llega a topar con el suelo, aunque me gusto mucho que fuera de un color blanco muy brillante, bueno dejando de lado mi cabello, a lo cual me hice una tranza, camine ya con algo de facilidad y me dirigí de manera recta.

-Mmm esto en serio se me hace muy conocido.-camine de manera automática, claro que yo tengo una buena orientación, vi que el camino se dividía en dos.- hm ¿izquierda o derecha?...izquierda .-mire con determinación el camino que recorro

Miraba el paisaje, estos arboles me recuerdan al anime de Naruto...pff como si eso fuera posible...aunque eso explicaría que esto se me hace tan familiar. Escuche un ruido en unos arbustos y como toda Otaku me oculte en unos arbustos mire a donde se supone había alguien...

-¿A quién buscas? .-gire lentamente mi cabeza atras de mí y me sorprendí mucho

-Kakashi Hatake .-murmure pero creo que me escucho

-¿Como sabes quien soy? .-me miró curioso

-Ah como no saber del Ninja que copia *bien pensado*.- pensé con astucia

-Ah pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿estas perdida?

-Etto sí, pensé en ir a la aldea más cercana .-dije sinceramente

-Ah bueno, la aldea más cercana es Konoha, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-*¡Obvio!* si .-susurre asintiendo

-Bueno ven...

-Akira...mi nombre es Akira .-le sonreí

-Bueno Akira, te llevare con el Hokage ¿ok?

-Hai .-asentí sonriendo

Él me mostraba el camino, yo iba a su lado tranquila viendo el paisaje aún en shock, ¿en serio esto esta pasando?...¡es un sueño! nunca pensé en entrar a mi anime favorito, supongo que ¿casualidad? hm quien sabe pero a cualquier fuerza extraña que me haya traído aquí le agradezco mucho.


End file.
